Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars
Legend of Phoenixverse: Final wars is a game Highlighting the Events from after the Final Death Spiral-war all the way up to the end of the FINAL war against the Villain legion. the Ending will surprise. as will the gameplay as this time it will not be the same style of LOPC:IW1-2. it will be a Action-Adventure with some Platforming here and there and a lot of boss fights. at the moment it seems to be for Nintendo Switch, but plans have made to try to make it avaible for other platforms as soon as possible. Playable Characters (Note, BOLD indicates a new character not seen in the LOPC games) *'Red Sector Team: 'Mike Phoenix, Mika Phoenix, Creator! Michelle Phoenix, Kamen Rider DRIVE, '''Simon (TTGL), Luffy (one piece), Sans (Undertale), Jade Harley (HOMESTUCK), Pinkie Pie (MLP:FIM), Madoka Magica (PMMM), '''Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia), Cure Happy (SMILE pretty Cure) *'Blue Sector Team: 'Sergio, Marta Goodday, Modern!Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog), Megaman X, King Dedede (Kirby), Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time), Marie (Persona 4 Golden), Mone (SPLATOON), Jack-O (Guilty Gear), 'Jibanyan (YO-KAI WATCH), Rainbow Dash (MLP:FIM), Compa (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *'Green Sector Team: 'Numa, Numette, 'Belle, '''Clover Green, Link (Legend of Zelda), Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Applejack (MLP:FIM), Fillia (Skullgirls), Nagisa Momoe (PMMM), Mami Tomoe (PMMM), '''Omnimon (Digimon Adventure Tri.), Decidueye (Pokemon Sun & Moon) * '' 'Orange Sector Team: Dalton, Dahlia, Majin Chimera, Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh), Future Trunks (DBZ/DBS), Mettaton EX (Undertale), Peridot (Steven Universe)'', ''Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!), ' ''Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Yusaku Fujiki / Playmaker (Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS), Zinnia (Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire - Delta Episode),' Miss Fortune (Skullgirls) *'Yellow Sector Team:' AD, Alexa "Candy" Myriad,' Aureo Diamond, Ceres Avalice Duem, '''Haruna, '''All-Might (My Hero Academia)', Yang Xiao Long (RWBY), Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super), '''Android 18 (DBZ), Ryuko (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), '''Kale (Dragon Ball Super) *'Navy Sector Team: 'Elena Sphinx, Corvusine, Jennifer Hathaway/Adamant Wounded Snake, Fang (Final Fantasy XIII), Nico Minoru (Marvel), Diego Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Part 7), Raiden (MGS2), Mei (Overwatch), Rarity (MLP:FIM), Nonon Jakuzure (KLK), 'Terezi Pyrope (Homestuck) *'Purple Sector Team: '''Ketsu Oblivion, Masako Tengu, Yokorona Oniika, Shadia Obilvion, Herro Tranzam, '''Ketsunelle,Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda),' '''EVA Unit-01 (Rebuild of Evangelion), W.D. Gaster (Undertale), Beerus' (Dragonball Super), Starlight Glimmer (MLP), '''Kamen Rider Genm (Kamen Rider Ex-aid), *'Black Sector Team': Viralius Deathbird, Viralina Deathbird, Viralsong, Jiang shi Mika Phoenix,Venkai Deathbird, Vegeta Deathbird, Viral (TTGL), Vegeta (DBZ), Ryoma Nagare (Shin Getter Robo), Karkat Vantas (Homestuck), Katsuki Bakugo (My Hero Academia), Iori Yagami (King Of Fighters) *'Crimson Sector Team': Micheal Fexin, Nightmare Fuel, Yokoro Onikia, Shivia Solararms, Genesic Gaogaigar (Gaogaigar: FINAL), Wolverine (X-men), Asura (Asura's Wrath), Hulk (Marvel), Chara (Storyshift!Undertale), Sunset Shimmer (MLP:EG), Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega (Kamen Rider Amazons), Reala (NiGHTS into Dreams) *'Violet Sector team': Queen Geass, Demon Empress, Puppetia De Marionette, Thunder Clap, Cia (Hyrule Warriors), Zygarde - Complete Form (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Lelouch Lamperouge/Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass), Dr.Doom (Marvel Comics), Sinestro (DC Comics), Morrigan (Darkstalkers), Reimu Scarlet (Touhou), Alucard (Castlevania) *'Metallic Sector Team': Hyper Metal Mike,' 'M.I.K.A.-Z3, Miss Nekotron 64k, Claire TimeDragon, Melina Retron, Iron Man (Marvel), Mazinger Z(ero) (Shin Mazinger Z/Shin Mazinger Zero), Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid), Megaman (Megaman Classic), Jin Saotome (Cyberbots), Jiban (Mobile Cop Jiban), Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Part 3) *'Golden Sector Team': Parallella, Spiralsong, Mikanelle, Michelle Phoenix,' '''Saitama (One-punch Man), Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's bizarre adventure part 5), Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy 7), Flash (DC Comics), Kamen rider Ex-Aid, John Egbert (homestuck), '''Cure Black (Futari wa Pretty Cure - MAX Heart),' Kamlah Kahn/Ms.Marvel (Marvel Comics) *'Silver Sector Team': Agent (Comic Relief), Vanessa Dementa (Comic Relief), Rasputin "Raz" Aquato (Psychonauts), Shantae, Chris Redfield (Resident Evil), Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Blaze the Cat (Sonic), Chun-Li (Street Fighter), Trixie (MLP), Star Butterfly (SVTFOE), Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) (there are other characters to choose from plus unlockable characters and unlockable costumes for those characters) Sagas *Flashback Dream / Prophecy (Tutorial) *Ultra Mika Journey Saga (Flashback - Bonus Saga - Unlockable via Pre-order or Save Data) *Splatoon 2 Saga *Thor: Ragnarok Saga *Island of Rote Saga *Sailor Stars Saga *Digimon Adventure tri. Saga (Bonus Saga - Unlockable) *Kamen Rider Cronus Returns Saga *Dragonball Xenoverse Omni Saga (Bonus Saga - unlockable) *Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Saga *Sonic Forces/Mania Saga (Bonus Saga - Unlockable) *Final Wars Saga *Secret Bonus Saga (Unlockable After Completing the game) *LOPC 1+2 Saga (DLC - free download with pre-order of collector's edition) *Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Saga (DLC Saga 1 - comes with dlc pack 1. more details to come.) Additional Characters *Sailor Moon *Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon R/S/ Super S) *Zyuoh The World (Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger) *TimeRed (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) *Kamen Rider Build *ShiShi Red (Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger) *Cure Whip / Cure Gelato (KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode) *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Kuuga *NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Papyrus (Undertale) *Astal *Segata Sanshiro / Kamen Rider Ichigo *Vectorman *Mario (Super Mario) *Luigi (Super Mario) *Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Fourze *Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) *Ranma-Chan / Ranko (Ranma 1/2 ) *Krystal (Starfox) *Kamen Rider Para-DX (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Hit (Dragonball Super) *Inkling (Splatoon 1+2) *Ribbon Girl (ARMS) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure 2) *Knuckles The Echinda (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) *Robin (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Lucario (Pokemon Diamond & Pearl) *Gardevior (Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire) *Mewtwo (Pokemon Red & Blue) *Rise (Persona 4) *Min Min (ARMS) *Lola P. (ARMS) *Angewoman (Digimon) *Renamon (Digimon) *Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) *D.Va (Overwatch) *Bayonetta *Ruby (RWBY) *Nora (RWBY) *Samus (Metroid) *Neo (RWBY) *Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Linkle (Hyrule Warriors) *Marth (Fire Emblem - Darkness Dragon and The Sword of Light) *Ike (Fire Emblem GCN) *Corrin (Fire Emblem - Fates) *Roy (Fire EMblem - The Sealed Sword) *Lyn (Fire Emblem GBA) *Felicia (Fire Emblem - Fates) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Cecil (FInal Fantasy IV) *Princess Zelda (Hyrule Warriors) *Young Link / Fierce Deity Link (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Twilight Sparkle (MLP:FIM) *Fluttershy (MLP:FIM) *Homura Akemi (PMMM) *Sayaka Miki (PMMM) *Kyoko Sakura (PMMM) *Blake (RWBY) *Velvet (RWBY) *Geno (SMRPG) *Genos (OPM) *Tracer (Overwatch) *Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) *Ibuki (Street Fighter 3) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter Alpha) *R. Mika (Street Fighter Alpha 3) *Thor (Avengers) *Gwenpool *Jotaro Kujo (JJBA Part 3) *Josuke (JJBA Part 4) *Jolyne Kujo (JJBA Part 6) *J.P. Polnareff (JJBA Part 3+5 - Beat Possesed Polnareff to Unlock) *Kirby *AU! Nui Harime (KLK + Original) *Lilith (Darkstalkers) *Rebrianne (Dragonball Super) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) *Cammy (Street Fighter) *Karin Kazuki (Street Fighter Alpha 2) *Harley Quinn (Injustice 2) *Natsu (Fairy Tail) *Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) *Cutie Honey *Marie (Splatoon) *Callie (Splatoon - Beat DJ Octavio to Unlock) *Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) *Rouge The Bat (Sonic Adventure 2) *Saiiko Thunderhand *Ian Whitewings *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) *Zion Darkwings *Athena Tornado *Redeemed! Broly (DBZ + DBS + DBGT + Original) *Stocking (P&Sw/G) *Tsuyu (My Hero Academia) *Cabba (Dragonball Super) *Laura Atra *Amy Lustibat *Undyne (Undertale) *Mizu Lilypad *Makoto (Blazblue) *Asuka Langley Shoryu / EVA-02 (NGE) *Connie Dragon *Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Kathline Phoenix *Gex *Beauty Phoenix *Chronos Phoenix *Dreamy Mika Phoenix (Unlock by Having Save Data of Ultra Phoenix Journey) *Narancia Ghirga (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5) (Unlock By Having Save Data from Phoenix Corps X Crossroads Of Reality) *Johnny Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7) (Unlock By Having Save Data from Phoenix Corps X Crossroads Of Reality) *Obilvion Snake (Unlock By having Save Data from Metal Gear Solid: Daughters Of Phoenix Corps) *Artorius Revana (Unlock By Having Save Data from Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors) *Goku Phoenix (Unlock by Having Save Data from Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2) *Green Lantern (DC COMICS) *Paz with ZEKE (Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker) *Mii (customizable Hero) *Chispa (Unlock with Save Data from Sergio Sports Mix) *Creator! / God of Destrcution! Mike Phoenix (Phoenixverse) *Gemini Mika *Domon Kaashu (G Gundam) *Jiren (Dragonball Super) *Toppo (Dragonball Super) *Lionel Toddson (Mrpr1993) (Unlockable with special code from Pre-order) *Asuka Genesia *Bowser (SUPER MARIO) *Wario (Wario Land + Wario Ware + Super Mario) *Donkey Kong *Jorge Mario *Shade The Hedgehog (Unlock with Mega Inflator Save Data) *Parasoul (Skullgirls) *Barbara (Rayman Legends) *Seijiro Sonniku (Unlock By having Save Data From Persona S) *Mika Suzaku (Unlock By Having Save Data From Shin Megami Tensei: Phoenix Summoner) *Rayman (Rayman Legends) *Sabo (One Piece) *Dark pit (Kid Icarus) *Claire Bazooka *Zoro (One Piece) *Nami (One Piece) *Maka Alburn (Soul Eater) *Megaman.EXE (megaman NT warrior) *Roll.EXE (megaman NT warrior) *Toriko *Zebra (Toriko) *Kamen Rider Wizard *Zero (Megaman X) *Hammera *Gomichica *Aquasplash *Umi Blueslime *Mercy (Overwatch) *Megan Wilson *Chrono (chrono Trigger) *Malana *Asriel Dreemur (Shiftswap) *Akuma (Street Fighter V) *Siegfried (Soul Calibur III) *Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters '99) *Nakoruru (Samurai Showdown) *Captain America (Avengers) *Hawkeye (Avengers) *Vision (Avengers) *Goku/Vegito (Dragonball Super) *Spider-Man (Spider-man (1990s Animated) *Kinnikuman Suguru (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne) *Pegasus/Sagittaurus/God Cloth Seiya (Saint Seiya / Saint Seiya Omega) *Haggar (Final Fight) *Denbo (Bo-bobo) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *K' (King of Fighters '99) *Honey The Cat (Sonic The Fighters) *Gallantmon (Digimon Tamers) *Sunasoomon (Digimon Frontier) *Kelfa (Dragonball Super - Yellow sector Team only) *???????? ????????? (?????????????) - Unlockable after beating the game. *?????-???? (????????) - Unlockable after beating the Secret Bonus Saga *????? ?????? - ???????? ????-?????? ?????? "ShinDaiyamirasenoh" (Phoenixverse) - Only playable in a secret boss fight (Must meet requirements first.) *Kamen Rider Gaim (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider OOO (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Ghost (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Cross-Z (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Kiva (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Den-O (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Kabuto (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Blade (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Faiz (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider ZO (DLC Pack 1 - Unlockable) *???? ????????! ???????? + ???? ????????! ?????-???? (????? - Seperate DLC) *Cure White (Futari Wa Pretty Cure - Defeat Revived Black Hole To Unlock) (Other Characters can also be unlocked by having previous save data of LOPC:IW1, LOPC:IW2 and others!) NPCS *Inflatress *Hatsu Kisagi *Queen Perphonenia *Joanna *Krysslena *Blimp Girl *Lunar Phoenix *Sailor Mercury/Mars/Jupiter/Venus (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Saturn/Uranus/Neptune/Pluto (Sailor Moon Super) *Sailor Starlights (Sailor Stars) *Sailor Chibi Chibi (Sailor Stars) *Cure Sunny/March/Beauty/Peace (Smile! Prety Cure) *Cure Marine (HeartCatch Precure) *Goldia The Yellow Mage *Meddy.EXE (MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR) *Paintina Rainbow *Rowan / Lianna (Fire Emblem Warriors) *Qyu Ranmyaku *Pinkamena (MLP) *Discord (MLP:FIM) *Princess Celestia (MLP:FIM) *Doctor Whooves (MLP:FIM + DW) *Princess Luna (MLP:FIM) *Alphys (Undertale) *Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Setsuna (Fure Emblem - Fates) *Bowser Jr. & the 7 Koopalings (Super Mario) *Kat & Ana (Warioware Inc.) *Libra *Transformia *Kamen Rider Beast (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Birth (DLC Pack 1) *???? ????? ?????? / ??????! ???? ???????? (DLC Pack 1) (Requires Bonus Saga Beaten first.) *Kamen Rider Meteor (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Specter (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Mach (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Baron (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Accel (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Diend (DLC Pack 1) *Mimic Mimi *Nurse Hikari *Hurricane *Noriko Takaya (Gunbuster) *The Supersizer *Yolei Digicode *Platinium Perfection Cell (Dragonball Z + Dragonball Super + Original) *Explosiva *Dr.Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Dr.Wily (Megaman Classic) *Dark Creator Michelle *Dark Creator Elena *Lollie *Ambipucca *La Lince *Rena *Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog 2) *Macro Diaz (SVTFOE) *Tiki (Fire Emblem) *Sugar Sweet *Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) *Sakurako *Tangy *3rd Wheel *Kamen Rider Brave - Legacy Gamer (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black *Ryoma (Fire Emblem - Fates) *Brendan & May (Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) *Yami Bakura (YU-GI-OH!) *Primordial Pantheon *Chunky Kong (DK64) *Diddy Kong (DKC) *Funky Kong (DKC) *Dixie Kong (DKC2) *Monna (Dragonball Super) *Amy Rose (Sonic CD) *Pudding (Jet Set Radio) *Usopp (One Piece) *Olympia (Rayman Legends) *Coco Bandicoot (CB3W) *Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) *Sanma Raotome (Miitopia / Ranma 1/2) *Godzilla *Zekrom (Pokemon Black / White / Black 2 / White 2) *Ramuh (Final Fantasy VII + FInal Fantasy XV) *Musclina *Fuuka Yamagishi (Persona 3) *Taylor *Hema Tytto *Satoshi (Pokemon AU) *Unknown Armored Being + Talking Transponder Snail (One PIece...?) *Connie Phoenix *Scarlet Flame *Ryuki Smashqueen *Trafalgar Law (One Piece) *Krillin (DBZ) *Android 17 / Super 17 (Dragonball Z / GT / Super) *Unknown Fighter / Golden Freeza (Dragonball Z / Super) *Red Cloaked Woman + Green Cloaked Woman (??????? - DLC SAGA 1) *Shiny Luminous (Futari Wa Pretty Cure MAX HEART - Defeat Revived Black Hole To Unlock) *Kamen Rider Lazer (Kamen Rider Ex-aid - Complete DLC SAGA 1 to Unlock) Bosses *Unknown Figure (unknown) *Heavy Gorilla 2.0 (Mega Inflator) *DJ Octavio (Splatoon 2) *Bulleta (Darkstalkers) *Vile 3.0 (Megaman X + MVC:I) *Rez 3.5 (Gex + Original) *Sunstar Overdrive (Rockman World V + Megaman X3) *Metalhead 5.0 (TMNT: Turtles in Time + Original) *Goku Black Clone (Dragonball Super) *Shadow Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon + Original) *Shadow Springtron (ARMS + Original) *Automata 2.0 (Persona 4: Project automata + Sergioverse + Jojo's Bizarre Adventure + Original) *Corrupted Meicoonmon (Digimon Adventure tri. + Original) *Shadow Sailor Animamates (Sailor Stars + Original) *Oboro Bishmon (Darkstalkers) *Shadow Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Stars + Original) *Re-modified Corrupted Pafistica 3.0 (One PIece + SATAM + Original) *Chaos (Sailor Stars) *Pony of Shadows (MLP:FIM) *Majora's Madness (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Corrupted Turles and Corrupted Giant Lord Slug (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 + Original) *CHAOS (Final Fantasy: Dissida 012 + Final Fantasy XV + Original) *Marx Rebirth (Kirby Super Star Ultra + Kirby: Planet Robobot + Kirby 64 + Original) *Possessed Polnareff (JJBA Part 3) *Phobos 2.0 (Darkstalkers + Original) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *SHIN Thanos (Marvel VS CAPCOM: Infinite + Marvel Superheroes + Street Fighter) *Pyron (Darkstalkers) *Corrupted Tirek (MLP:FIM + Original) *Corrupted Storm King (MLP:FIM the Movie + Original) *Gemdeus (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Corrupted Widowmaker (Overwatch + Original) *Corrupted Golden Frost (Dragonball Super + Original) *Posssessed Hirdugarn (DBZ Movie # 13 + Dragonball Super + Original) *Corrupted Golden Frost Over Heaven (Dragonball Super + JJBA:EoH + Original) *Kamen Rider ARC - Titan Form (Kamen Rider Kiva + Kamen Rider Ex-aid + Attack On Titan + Marvel) *Super Android 21 (Dragonball Z Fighter + Dragonball Super + Original) *Adrian Faust (Comic Relief) *Kamen Rider Cronus (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Kagenari Nagumo / Kamen Rider Fuma (Kamen Rider Ex-aid: True Ending) *Giant SA-X 3.0 (Metroid Fusion + Original) *M.Bison's Lingering Will (Street Fighter Alpha 3 + Street Fighter V + Original) *Maestro (Marvel Comics) *"Final" Mira & Towa (Dragonball Xenoverse 1+2) *Giant Dural (Virtua Fighter + Original) *Shadow Cooler (dragonball Z + Persona 4 + original) *Enerjak (SATAM) *Corrupted Korvac (Marvel Comics + Original) *Metal Cooler Army & Giant Cyber Cooler (DBZ) *The 5 Soceresses (Sergioverse) *Patchouli Konzetsu (Phoenixverse) *Necrozma Merged Patchouli Konzetsu (Pokemon Ultra Sun + Pokemon Ultra Moon + Phoenixverse) *Necrozmaku (Pokemon Ultra Sun + Pokemon Ultra Moon + Samurai Jack) *Heavy Magican (Sonic Mania) *Q-Bee (Darkstalkers) *Jedah (Darkstalkers 3) *Giant Wraith + Wraith Cloned Magica Girls (PMMM - Wraith Arc Manga Side Story) *Heavy Shinobi (Sonic Mania) *Colossal Titan (Attack on Titan) *Ixis Naugus (SATAM) *Metal Sonic 3.0 (Sonic Rivals) *Heavy Rider (Sonic Mania) *Yuga (Legend of Zelda: Link Between Worlds) *Yuga-Ganon (Legend of Zelda: Link Between Worlds) *Heavy Gunner (Sonic Mania) *Nemesis (Resident Evil 3) *Tyrant (Resident Evil 3) *Cyber Purpelord SOUL (Deviant Boom + Kirby + Original) *Death Egg Robo Sentinel (Sonic Forces + SATAM) *Xenahort (Kingdom Hearts 3) *Chaos Clone (Sonic Adventure 1+2 + Original) *Metal Overlord Kai 3.0 (Sonic Heroes + Knuckles' Chaotix + Sonic Rivals 1+2 ) *G. Mecha Gien (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) *Shadowy Being (Sonic Xtreme Concept + Original + Sonic Lost World) *Heavy King (SONIC MANIA) *Psycho Cyber Shredder (TMNT: Tournament Fighters + Original) *Proto Shadow (Sonic Adventure 2 Prototype) *"Glitched" Wizeman (NiGHTS into Dreams + Original) *Corrupted Dark King (Futari Wa Pretty Cure + Original) *Phantom King (Sonic Mania) *HeadLoc + Phantom King (Sonic Mania + ARMS) *Shadow Rayman 3.0 (Rayman 4 "Beta" + Original) *Revived (Possessed) Kagenari Nagumo / Kamen Rider D. Fuma (Kamen Rider Ex-aid: True Ending + Original) *Super Gemdeus Fuma / Super Gemdeus Machina 9.0 (Kamen Rider Ex-aid: True Ending + Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders + Original) *Mammoth Mogul (SATAM) *GOD Rugal (King Of Fighters + Capcom Vs SNK 2) *アトラスのオニキス / Altas (Sergioverse) *Alfonso Koopa (Sergioverse) *Mantra-Empowered Mammoth Mogul (SATAM + One Piece + Asura's Wrath) *Dark Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Shadow Sonic Boss Medley (sonic the hedgehog Series + original) *Wraith-Cloned BAD FUTURE! Mike Phoenix (Phoenixverse + PMMM - Wraith Arc + OC:C1 + Original) *Shin AKUMA SHOGUN (Kinnikuman - Manga Version) *Metamorphosis Opal (Phoenixverse) *Unicron 2.0 (Transformers G1 + Transformers Prime) *Maestro RE:Match - True Power Awakened (Marvel Comics + Original) *Ultron Sigma (Marvel Vs Capcom: Infinite) *Infinite (Sonic Forces) *Merged Zamasu (Dragonball Super) *Infinity Armor Merged Zamasu (Sonic Forces + MVC:I + Dragonball Super + original) *Gaioh (Super Robot wars Z2.2) *Solaris (Sonic '06) *Kaiser Ephes (Super Robot wars alpha 3) *Replica Haemorrhage (Phoenixverse X Crossroads of Reality X Original) *Dr. "Ivo: Robotnik PRIME + Egg Onslaught (SATAM + Sonic Series + Original) *Dark-spiral Generals (Phoenixverse) *Ultimate DANMAKU Dark-Spiral (Phoenixverse) *Corrupted Ultimate Aku X.0 "Kyukyoku no Shinirasen Daimou Aku?" (Samurai Jack + Phoenixverse + Original + Others) - (Secret Boss fight, more details later.) *Shadow Moon (Kamen Rider Black/Black RX) *Kamen Rider White RX (Kamen Rider Black RX) *Creation King (Kamen Rider Black RX) *Kamen Rider Shadow Shin (Kamen Rider Shin + Original) *Fog (Kamen Rider J) *Koumori Man (Kamen Rider ZO) *Kamen Rider Dark Kuuga + Kamen Rider "Another" Agito (Kamen Rider Kuuga + Kamen Rider Agito + Original) *Kamen Rider G4 + Kamen Rider Ryuga (Kamen Rider Agito + Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Kamen Rider Orga + Kamen Rider Glaive (Kamen Rider Faiz + Kamen Rider Blade) *Kamen Rider Kabuki (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto + Kamen Rider Caucasus (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Kamen Rider Yuuki + Kamen Rider Nega Den-O + Possessed Kamen Rider G Den-O (Kamen RIder Den-O + Original) *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva + Kamen Rider ARC (Time Stone Infused) (Kamen Rider Kiva + Marvel Comics + Original) *Kamen Rider Skull + Dark Ghost Rider (Kamen Rider W + Marvel Comics) *Kamen Rider Eternal + Kamen Rider Poseidon (Kamen Rider W + Kamen Rider OOO) *Kamen Rider 15 + Kamen Rider Sorcerer (Kamen Rider Gaim + Kamen Rider Wizard) *Kamen Rider Dark Drive + Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Kamen Rider Drive + Ghost) *Kamen Rider Dark Mars? (Kamen Rider Gaim + Original) *Kamen Rider Zero Specter + Shadowy Being (Kamen Rider Ghost + ????) *Kamen Rider Lupin + Kamen Rider Extremer (Kamen Rider Drive + Kamen Rider Ghost) *Kamen Rider Night Rogue (Kamen Rider Build) *Kaiser (Kamen Rider Generations FINAL: Build and Ex-aid WIth Legend Riders) - (DLC Saga 1 Boss) *Reverse Kaiser (Kamen Rider Generations FINAL: Build and Ex-aid WIth Legend Riders) - (DLC Saga 1 Boss) *Bi-Kaiser (Kamen Rider Generations FINAL: Build and Ex-aid WIth Legend Riders) - (DLC Saga 1 Final Boss) *Daizen Shogun (Kirby GCN + Original - Hidden Boss Fight - Comes with Update,Can Be Fought After DLC Saga 1 is Completed) *Revived Black Hole (Pretty Cure + Original - Hidden Boss Fight - Comes With Update, Can be Fought after Main Story is Completed) Worlds *Mike's Dreamscape *Mushroom Kingdom *Cap Kingdom *Cascade Kingdom *Sand Kingdom *Lake Kingdom *Wooded Kingdom *Cloud Kingdom *Isle Delfino *Rosalina's Observtory *Lost Kingdom *Metro Kingdom *Snow Kingdom *Seaside Kingdom *Luncheon Kingdom *Ruined Kingdom *Bowser's Kingdom *Moon Kingdom *Dark Side *Darker Side *Inkpolis *DJ Octavio's HQ *Island of Rote *Asgard *Japan (Sailor Moon Universe) *Digital World (Digimon Adventure Tri.) *Japan (Digimon Adventure Tri.) *Japan (Kamen Rider Universe) *Dragon World (Universe 6) *Dragon World (Universe 7) *Dragon World (World of Void) *Conton City (Xenoverse 2) *Alola Islands (Ultra Sun / Ultra Moon) *Kanto *Johto *Hoenn *Sinnoh *Unova *Kalos *Ultra Space *Ultra Megalopolis *Angel Island Zone *Green Hill Zone *Chemical Plant Zone *Studiopolis Zone *Flying Battery Zone *Bridge Zone *Underground Zone *Toxic Caves Zone *Eletric Egg Zone *Diamond Dust Zone *Press Garden Zone *Stardust Speedway Zone *Hydrocity Zone *Midnight Garden Zone *Lost Labyrinth Zone *Castle (Sonic Labyrinth) *South Island Zone (Sonic OVA) *Mushroom Hill Zone (Sonic The Fighters) *Mirage Saloon Zone *Tidal Plant Zone *Oil Ocean Zone *Lava Reef Zone *Hidden Palace Zone (Sonic 2 / Sonic & Knuckles) *Radiamt Emerald Zone *Gene Gadget Zone *Metallic Madness Zone *Titantic Monatch Zone *Egg Reverie Zone *Galaxy Fortress Zone (Sonic X-treme) *Sonic World *Casinopolis *Metal Harbor *Seaside Hill *Crisis City *Rooftop Run *Planet Wisp *Eggman Empire Fortress *Desert outside Robotropolis *Robotropolis *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Entrance *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 1 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 2 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 3 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 4 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 5 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 6 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 7 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor''' '''8 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 9 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Top Floor *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Top Floor - Wraith Room *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Top Floor - The 3 Emperors Room *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Top Floor - Shadow Room *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Top Floor - Boss Room *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Top Floor - True Boss Room *Unknown Location *Collasping Fortress *Unknown Location (Destabilizing) *Japan (Unknown Universe) *Japan (?????? Universe) *Japan (World of Kamen Rider Build) - (DLC SAGA 1) *Unstable Kirby Timeline - Ruined Pop Star (Use Mysterious Portal In Raidant Emerald Zone) *Mysterious Island (Pretty Cure Universe) - Use Mysterious Portal in Japan (Sailor Moon Universe) Unlockables TBA Achievements *To the NEW Phoenixverse: Get all Achievements *The Legend Continues: First Start up the game. *Learning the Ropes: complete the Tutorial *The Prophecy: Complete "Flashback Dream / Prophecy" Saga *Getting more Answers: Beat Unknown Figure *Here we go again...: Beat Unknown Figure with ??????! ???????? *If Mario can do it, so can I!: Complete "Ultra Mika Journey" Saga *Rescue Mission Success!: Complete "Splatoon 2" Saga *Ragnarok Prevented: Complete "Thor:Rangarok" Saga *Secrets Revealed: Complete "Island of Rote" Saga *Sailor Stars Crystal: Complete "Sailor Stars" Saga *even Digimon Tamers wasn't THIS dark: Complete "Digimon Adventure tri" Saga *Game over, Masamune Dan: Complete "Kamen Rider Chronos Returns" Saga *Timeline Restored...maybe.: Complete "Dragonball Xenoverse Omni" Saga *Aku's Final Curtain Call: Complete "Pokemon Ultra Sun / Ultra Moon" Saga *What a Twist!: Complete "Sonic Mania / Sonic Forces" Saga *All the Fighting is Finally over: Complete "Final Wars" Saga *At least Mika can be an actress now, huh?: Complete the main Story *Magical Constellation Girl, Phoenix!: Complete "Secret Bonus Saga" *Legend of Phoenix Corps Trilogy: Complete "LOPC:IW1+2" Saga *Banna Slamma THIS: Defeat Heavy Gorilla 2.0 *King of Kongs: Defeat Heavy Gorilla 2.0 Woth Donkey Kong *Mega Inflator Master: Defeat Heavy Gorilla with Sergio, Marta Rose, Jorge or Shade *You can't Remix your fate, DJ: Defeat DJ Octavio *Final Inkcantion: Defeat DJ Octavio with Inkling *There will be no money for you today, Crazy woman: Defeat Bulleta *Vampire Savior: Defeat Bulleta with Morrigan *Sigma's first-in-command: Defeat Vile 3.0 *Rockman Xtreme: Defeat Vile With Megaman X or Zero *Rez got Ripped in half: Defeat Rez 3.5 *You've been Canned, REZ!: Defeat Rez as Gex *Solar Smasher: Defeat Sunstar Overdrive *Power of the Sun: Defeat Sunstar Overdrive with Mike Phoenix *Scrap Metal: Defeat Metalhead 5.0 *Turtles in Time: Defeat Metalhead 5.0 with Jotaro Kujo *Destroyer of Darkness: Defeat Goku Black Clone *At least it isn't a crappy movie: Defeat Goku Black Clone with Mike Phoenix or Creator! Michelle Phoenix *Dark Moon: Defeat Shadow Sailor Moon *Futari Wa Pretty Cure: Defeat Shadow Sailor Moon with Cure Black *Shadow Moon: Defeat Shadow Sailor Moon With Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon or Star Butterfly *ARMS Annihilator: Defeat Shadow Springtron *Can you feel the Real power?: Defeat Shadow Springtron with ALL MIGHT *I got your Anti-Virus software right here!: Defeat Corrupted Meicoonmon *Healing the Corrupted: Defeat Corrupted Meicoonmon with ???????! ???????? *Shattered Shadow Senshi: Defeat Shadow Sailor Animamates *Darkstalkers 3: Defeat Oboro Bishmon *Big Bang Galaxy: Defeat Shadow Sailor Galaxia *This Bites!: Defeat Re-modified Corrupted Pafistica 3.0 *Universal Balance: Defeat Chaos (Sailor Moon) *??????: Defeat Pony of Shadows *You think they'd learn by now...: Defeat Corrupted Turles and Corrupted Giant Lord Slug *Dragonball Xenoverse 2: Defeat Corrupted Turles and Corrupted Giant Lord Slug with Future Trunks *Majora's Mask: Defeat Majora's Madness *Dawn of a New Day: Defeat Majora's Madness as Young Link / Fierce deity Link *Chaos Slayer: Defeat Chaos (Final Fantasy) *The True Chaos Master- er.. Mistresss: Defeat Chaos (Final Fantasy) With Yokorona Oniika *Kirby Super Star Ultra: Defeat Marx Rebirth *Man, He's Right. you are nuts: Defeat Marx Rebirth with Mike Phoenix *God, Not you again!: Defeat Marx Rebirth with Sergio *As if Soul Edge was bad enough....: Defeat Possessed Polnareff *If i see this sword again, i swear to god...: Defeat Possessed Polnareff with Jotaro Kujo *Robot Ravager: Defeat Phobos 2.0 *Your Move. BEEP BOOP BEEP: Defeat Phobos 2.0 with Jiban *Crowning the King: Defeat King Ghidorah *MAXIMUM POWER X: Defeat King Ghidorah with Kamen Rider Ex-aid *Felled you like a Mighty Oak, Sir: Defeat King Ghidorah by Using The "GODZILLA" NPC Summon. *True Infinity War: Defeat SHIN Thanos *What a Hothead...: Defeat Pyron *?????: Defeat Corrupted Tirek *You Break my Books, I'll Break your Bones!: Defeat Corrupted Tirek With Twilight Sparkle *Thunderstorm Breaker: Defeat Corrupted Storm King *GAME CLEAR...?: Defeat Gemdeus *????: Defeat Corrupted Widowmaker *?????: Defeat Corrupted Golden Frost *I was never really on "your" side: Defeat Corrupted Golden Frost with Golden Freeza assiting you. *Wrath of the Dragon: Defeat Posssessed Hirdugarn *TitanBreaker: Defeat Kamen Rider ARC - Titan Form *Dragonball Z Fighter: Defeat Super Android 21 * (More to be added soon.) Voice Actors TBA Music / Soundtrack #The Beginning -Instrumental Version- (Intro Theme) #Door Intro Summer - Knuckles Chaotix (the Story So far) #Knuckles Chaotix - This Horizon (Tutorial) #The Final Saga Begins .... (Story Intro Theme) #Twin Seeds - NiGHTS into Dreams (Flashback Dream / Prophecy Intro / Level) #Challengers (VS Unknown Figure) #W-B-X (Ultra Mika Journey Intro) #Midnight Greenhouse - Sonic 3 Remix (Meet the new recuirts) #Let's go! スマイルプリキュア! ~Cure Metal Instrumental (Incoming! Smile Pretty Cure!) #Surprise Drive (Incoming! Izuku Midoriya and Kamen Rider Drive!) #Fist Bump -Intrusmental- (Blue Sector's New Team / Sonic Forces Saga intro) #Butterfly -Tri Version- (Green Sector's New Team / Digimon Adventure tri. Saga Intro) #SHUFFLE Remix (Orange Sector's New Team) #You can be a Hero - My Hero Academia (Yellow Sector Team Arrives!) #Red like Roses (Navy Sector's New Team) #One Winged Angel (Purple Sector's New Team / Black Sector's New Team / Crimson Sector's New Team) #Theme of Mobile Cop Jiban (Metallic Sector's New Team) #Bloody Tears - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Violet Sector's New Team) #Freedom Planet Main Theme (Silver Sector's New Team) #Futwari wa.. Pretty Cure! MAX HEART VERSION (Golden Sector's New Team) #Waters of Inkexcution (Splatoon 2 Saga Intro) #Final Boss - Splatoon 2 (VS DJ Octavio) #Avengers Unite! (Thor Ragnarok Saga intro) #Theme of Bulleta - Darkstalkers 3 (VS Bulleta) #Vile Boss Theme - Megaman X1 (VS Vile 3.0 ) #Rez Boss Fight - Gex 3 (VS Rez 3.5) #TMNT in Time - Boss Battle - SNES ver. (VS Metalhead 5.0) #Sunstar Boss Theme - Megaman X Remix (VS Sunstar Overdrive) #Myst Medley (The Island of Rote Saga Intro) #Angel Island Zone Act 1 (Rote Island - Surface level) #Rusty Ruins Zone Act 1 - Sonic 3D Blast - Genesis Ver. (Rote Island - Deeper Levels) #Puppet Panic Zone Act 2 - Sonic 3D Blast - Saturn Ver. (Rote Island - Deepest Levels) #Mega Man 7 - Boss Battle (VS Heavy Gorilla 2.0) #Braveheart -Grand Metal Orchestra Version- (VS Corrupted Meicoonmon) #Sailor Stars (Sailor Stars Saga intro) #Shadow of a God (Vs Goku Black Clone) #Dark Moon (Vs Shadow Sailor Moon) #?????? (Vs Shadow Sailor Animamates) #Theme of Oboro Bishmon (VS Oboro Bishmon) #Darker Side of the Galaxy (VS Shadow Sailor Galaxia) #One Piece - Kaizoku Musou 3 - Boss Battle (VS Re-modified Corrupted Pafistica 3.0) #White Noise (VS CHAOS - Sailor Stars) #Time of Victory (Kamen Rider Chronos Returns Intro) #Shadowy Anomaly of existence (VS Pony of Shadows) #Final Boss Battle - Majora's Mask (VS Majora's Madness) #The Biggest Fight! - Intrusmental version (VS Corrupted Turles and Corrupted Giant Lord Slug) #Fight on! - Metal ver. (VS CHAOS - Final Fantasy Version) #MARX REVENGE (VS Marx Rebirth) #Limit X Breaker! (Dragonball Xenoverse Omni Saga) #Main Theme - Pokemon Ultra sun / Ultra Moon (Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Saga intro) #Mirai Sentai TimeRanger Opening Orchestra Ver. - GogoV VS. Timeranger (Final Wars Saga) # #Eien no Tomodachi (????? Saga Intro) #Undertale - Undertale (LOPC:IW1+2 saga intro) # # #Ultimate Battle - Dragonball Super (Vs. Fused Zamasu / Ultimate Zamasu) #Final Boss Theme - Marvel Vs Capcaom: Infinite (VS Sigma Ultron) #Theme of Infinite -Instrumental- (Vs Infinite) # # # # # # # # # #The Beginning -Full Version- (Ending Cutscene 1 / Secret Boss Fight) #Honeylunge Ridge - Escape - Japanese Version - Super Mario Odyessy (Escape Sequence) #Surprise Future - Re-Ray (Ending Cutscene 2 / Credits) Modes Story Mode - the main Story mode: can be played by yourself or with up to 4-8 friends! (Other Modes To Be Announced Soon.) Trivia *There's a reason why this is called FINAL Wars....gaim Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Sergy92 Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Dalton and Friends Category:Irockz707 Category:MRAD Category:AgentXY Category:Other Characters Category:Sagas Category:Games